


Perfect Fit

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - Cullen and Lavellan bathing together. Sultry and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

She leans back in the water and feels him against the small of her back, really _feels_ him, and for some reason this makes her blush. She never knew that bathing together would somehow feel more intimate than what had come before. They bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking, enjoying the warm water and the slippery feel of their bodies.

“This is nice, don’t you think?” Cullen is almost whispering as he nuzzles her her long ear. The water ripples as Cullen wraps his arms underneath her breasts.

“Mm hmm.” She turns into his jaw and presses her lips to the point where it meets his ear. It’s her favorite spot to kiss him - well, one of her many favorites. “Only you could make something as mundane as bathing so pleasant.”

“The feeling is mutual.” His voice is low, comforting. She feels him twist as one of his arms leaves her, then he’s rubbing a cloth over her shoulders. Trying to return the favor, she rubs her hands up and down his muscular thighs, massaging them, feeling them close tighter around her in response. She is still amazed that this powerful body belongs to the same man who was so gentle with her.

“I hope this doesn’t offend you,” Cullen lifts up one of her arms and runs the cloth up and down, very slowly, “but are you considered small amongst your people?”

“What makes you say that?” She isn’t offended, just curious.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t get over how petite you are. Like a delicate, perfect little jewel.” He studies her arm, as if it were a marvel. “My ignorance of the Dalish is showing, I’m afraid.”

“I guess, now that you mention it, I am a bit smaller than others in my clan. And of course, compared to _you_ ,” she turns to face him, the water sloshing about, “a big, strapping Templar, I _am_ tiny.”

“Strapping?” He chuckles, looking relaxed and happy. “If you say so.”

“And being small gives me advantages, like being able to do this.” She wraps her arms around his neck, tucks in her knees and curls into him, resting her head on his shoulder, a perfect fit. He sets his chin down on top of her head and wraps his arms around her, legs and all. She closes her eyes and listens to his breathing, his heartbeat, and hopes the morning never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I wish I was her right now. *sigh*


End file.
